


Filthy and Gorgeous

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, 1.25 "Two Days And Two Nights." Which is the episode where the crew visits Risa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy and Gorgeous

Here I sit, back propped against a pillar, hands tied up behind my back and feel both embarrassed and frustrated. Embarrassed as I let the "ladies" get the best of us and let down my guard. Frustrated by the fact that Trip is tied up, arms behind his back and looking so filthy and gorgeous, and oh so unavailable. He's a ladies man, through and through, expressing interest only in women. The few times I've indicated an attraction towards one of the men here on Risa he's stiffened up and his face frozen up. So, I've let it drop. He just isn't comfortable with the thought one man could want another.

I look over my shoulder at him, lying on his side, his blue underwear hugging his body so delightfully. God, he's built and is carrying quite the concealed weapon if his shorts are any indication. I look my fill at him, hoping to be able to add how he looks now to all the fantasies I have about him. As my eyes travel up his body again, I see him looking at me with surprise. His mouth open with astonishment, eyes shocked but also hopeful.

"You want me?" He asks, sounding amazed.

"Yes, very much so. I've wanted you since you told me "keep your shirt on Lieutenant." When you said that, I could barely restrain myself from tearing my shirt off and then yours."

"Oh, wow, gods Mal, I wish I knew. I thought...the way you talked of other men, well, I thought that you wanted just about anyone else other than me."

I smile at him, letting my desire for him show through. "If I were untied, I would show you just how much I've wanted you and only you."

"Damn, maybe if we wiggle so our backs are too each other I can try to untie you."

"Or we could try to smash a bottle and use some glass to cut through the bonds." I point out. We manage to smash some glass and Trip holds it steady as I cut the bonds on my hands away. I then untie my legs and straddle him, taking his face in my hands and delving into that mouth of his. I fuck his mouth with my tongue, greedily tasting him, as I've been so ravenous. I start kissing and licking along his neck while glorying in the feel of his very interested cock nudging mine.

"Are you going to untie me?" He gasps, "I want to touch you, and I need to touch you."

"Not quite yet, I rather like the way you look all tied up." Kissing him again before standing. I hear his disappointed moan.

"Get back here." He commands.

"In a moment." I take off my top and then slide my boxers down and off my body. Showing him myself in all my glory.

"Oh god, please Mal, need to touch you. Untie me."

I smirk at him and untie his legs, nudging him to lift his bum so I can take off his shorts. Then I kiss him again. As I kiss him I untie his hands from each other, then tie the rope around the column and over his hands again while he's distracted. I push his shirt up as far as it will go, hands roaming all over his chest and stomach. I kiss and lick and suck at his nipples as he writhes underneath me, moaning and helpless. Mine to do with as I please.

All mine, forever.

He parts those legs for me and thrusts up, making me wish I had lube with me. I wonder for a moment whether a bit of alcohol might work but cannot tear myself away from him longs enough to get some. I settle between his legs, cocks coming into contact and I gasp at how right it feels. "Oh yes, feels good." As I start thrusting, kissing him hard again. "Mine, all mine."

"Yours," Trip sighs as he thrusts up.

I go to hold our cocks together with one hand as we rub against each other, kissing and panting and wild. He comes hard against me, triggering my release and I rub our come into his chest and body. Kissing him again.

I untie his hands and rub his wrists and shoulders. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah. Want to do it again."

"Right now?" I tease with a smirk.

"Nah," he kisses me and my knees go weak, "Later, my place. You're moving in with me."

"I am? That's wonderful, when did I decide to do that?" I ask.

"When you tied me up and had your way with me. I want to do the same to you." He grins at me.

"Sounds lovely." We clean ourselves as best we can and walk out of the nightclub dressed in our blues and holding hands. Its a wonderful start for what I hope will be a life long relationship.


End file.
